Warden Commander Philius
Warden Commander Philius hailed from city of Jader in Orlais, until he was called to serve in the Orlesian army. At the age of 18, he enlisted and joined a group of soldiers called The Dales, paying homage to the region in Orlais called The Dales. The Dales primary missions involved removing bandits from populated areas until during a mission near the capital city, Val Royeaux, the Dales were attacked by a large group of darkspawn. Many of the Dales were killed, the few remaining returned to their homes, but Philius remained enlisted in the army and reformed The Dales and for two years, The Dales drove the darkspawn out of Orlais. Then one day, Philius was approached by a man who introduced himself as a Grey Warden. The Warden had come to recruit Philius into the Wardens and Philius quickly agreed. The two made their way to Weisshaupt Fortress and Philius was placed into the group of new recruits to the Wardens. Within three months, Philius had become the top of his team and was made team leader. The group was sent on a mission to exterminate a large group of darkspawn harrasing farmers on the outskirts of Kirkwall. Philius killed many darkspawn, including the groups leader, a Darkspawn Emissary. He was promoted and received commendations for his valor. Three years later, Philius would be thrust into the role of leader, when the acting Warden Commander was killed during a skirmish near Fereldan's border. The other Grey Wardens chose Philius to replace him, but soon after Philius would lead an army of Grey Wardens to Starkhaven in the Free Marches against a large darkspawn horde lead by the ancient darkspawn Myrapheus. A battle ensued inside the city of Starkhaven and during the conflict, the darkspawn leader Myrapheus fled the city. Along with a few Grey Wardens, Philius pursued Myrapheus all the way to Sundermount where he found the ancient darkspawn battling the Dalish Elves living there. Philius and the Grey Wardens battled Myrapheus until only Philius remained of the Grey Wardens at Sundermount. Just as Myrapheus was about to strike him down, Philius took up the staff of the Keeper and drove it through Myrapheus killing him. After Myrapheus' defeat, Philius began to recruit Dalish Elves into the Grey Wardens and a lasting peace between the Grey Wardens of Weisshaupt and Dalish Elves of Sundermount began. Twenty years passed and Philius had become a well known member of the Grey Wardens. Though he was no longer Warden Commander, Philius still remained as a member of the Grey Wardens. The new Warden Commander sent Philius to Antiva to meet with the ruler, Zevran. After meeting with Zevran, Philius was leaving the city, when he was approached by a man who shouted "For the glory of the Crows" and drove a dagger through Philius' heart. The former Warden Commander died instantly. Years later, a scholar would write many stories about Philius and the stories would become famous throughout Thedas.